


Promptly Mad

by Judgement



Category: Supernatural, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judgement/pseuds/Judgement
Summary: Series of Prompts requested on tumblr. Contains multiple fandoms, each prompt with their own warning. Please read author notes for descriptive warnings.





	1. Kingdom [Supernatural: Lucifer x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings Apply: Violence, blood, swearing.

The iron shackles around your wrists dig into your skin, peeling at the flesh as you rest your head into the crook of your arms. The chain keeps your hands in the air, slightly bent, enough slack to give your arms a somewhat break, but not enough that you could sit down. You had always felt safest within the lion’s den, when it was with Lucifer you had felt  _ safe _ and untouchable. But he was perfection, God’s favorite, and what were you? A  _ human _ the very things he despised and wanted to get rid of, the very things that made him fall from heaven in the first place. So your love for him was like a raw aching wound within your chest, constantly beating, constantly  _ throbbing _ and each breath was like swallowing down shards of glass. You had wanted to be the exception to his hatred for all humans, maybe being a witch made you slightly  _ less _ human to him. Hunter’s apparently thought you weren’t human enough for them, so hunt you down. Witch's became the  _ inbetween _ of the species. Not quite supernatural, but not quite human either, and so no matter which path you followed you were with enemies on either side.

Maybe that’s what you loved about him, heaven cast him out and hell.. Hell was afraid he’d bring them to ruin, too. So with Crowley trying to get rid of them the humans had temporary truces going on with certain demons, get rid of the devil and let natural order come back. You had both been outcasts, and out of everyone he had taken you in, and protected you and you.. Oh foolish you had fallen in love with him.

A bitter laugh escapes your lips and the tears burn against your eyes as you stare listlessly at the ground. You had up and left one day, afraid to hold him back any further because what could you offer him and what in your crazy mind had thought he would offer anything to  _ you _ ?

“Laughing like that to yourself only further proves you’re crazy.” The male voice of your captor speaks with amusement, and it makes the corners of your lips twitch down in disgust. Rubbing your face against your arm to rid of the tears building in your eyes before you lift your head up to face them.

“I didn’t think you were looking for proof, considering you are intent on believing what you want.” You say slowly, watching as the hunter and his two friends pile into the room and stand at a distance.

“Afraid to get close?” You mock, rattling at the iron chains that bind your magic making the youngest looking of the three flinch.

“You’re some kind of devil worshipper with that kind of magic.”

“If only you knew.” You replied back, voice sickeningly sweet.

“But you see, we got word of something from another demon.. Gave us some information which was confirmed by the  _ Winchesters _ .”

The dark look that crossed your face immediately made the little leader of their rag tag group grin.

“So you know them? Good, makes things less awkward, easier to explain.” He walks closer, pulling a knife from behind and casually running it across a finger, almost like an attempt to intimidate you. It makes you inwardly roll your eyes and you slouch against the chains, pressing all your weight against them.

“See, we got word that you ain’t just a devil worshipper, you could possibly be sleeping with the devil too.”

“Oh?” You let out a low chuckle, peering up at him through lidded eyes, “Winchesters told me you are the devil’s plaything, and that he’s out looking for you.”

“Looking for me?” There’s disbelief in your tone, because why would Lucifer ever waste a moment to do something like that? The thought makes your heart flutter but you painfully push down the hope, swallowing thickly and letting out a broken laugh. “Now why would the  _ devil _ be looking for me?”

“You don’t seem to know what’s happened do you? We’re planning on making you our bargaining chip.” There’s a phone screen thrust into your face and you jerk back, squinting against its light as you try to make it out. A burning village, people upside down on crosses bleeding from the eyes.

“Your safety, for his return to the cage.” The phone is pulled away and you slowly peel your eyes back up to the man, a discontent look on your face.

“You think he did all that for me?”

“Sweetheart,” One of the men in the back pipe up and you cast them a bone chilling glare that immediately makes him shiver. “H-He’s lookin’ for you all right.”

There’s another image in front of your face that you lean back to make out, and there is bodies everywhere, and in the middle of a burned down town there’s blood. Lots of it.

_ [Name]. _

Your name is in blood, and maybe you would have been threatened by that if you hadn’t known who the message was from. It wasn’t a warning to  _ you _ it was a warning to everyone who knew where you were.

He was looking, and he was  _ pissed. _

Glancing over the top of the cell phone your expression is hard, “What makes you think I’m worth jumping back into the cage for?”    


“We don’t know, but we’re gonna bet and find out.”

You scoffed at him, eyeing the two men behind him with interest. They were after Lucifer and they were going to use  _ you _ ? You may have run away, fear of never being good enough for him, of holding him back. But that’s exactly what you were doing in this situation and it made your stomach knot with guilt and regret, making you nauseous.

“Are you gonna let me down from this or am I gonna have to pee here?”

“Piss your pants.” The leader of their group bites out, no interest in your well being as he turns and heads out of the room. Hushed whispers between the three of them before two leave and only the smaller more intimidated one is left alone in the room with you.

“Are you really going to make me pee here?” You mock beg at him, but his stiff nod makes the pretend pout off your face and replaced with a darker one.

“You know once I get out of here, even if Lucifer  _ does _ agree I will kill your friends.” Now  _ that _ caught his attention, wide eyed and immediately drawing up his weapon.

“You can use me as your bargaining chip, go for it. But I’ll kill the three of you the second I’m free and just bring him back.” His hands were trembling, but his orders were obviously to stay here and continue to watch over you, and you, oh you were going to enjoy the mind games with him.

“First I’ll take the oldest one, I’m sure he’s like a father to you. Maybe took you in when you were just a wee child, real family killed by something supernatural right?” He isn’t saying anything but he didn’t need to, he was inexperienced despite who he was with and his age now. His face was like an open book.

“Maybe I’ll skin him, or maybe I’ll turn him into Lucifer’s new  _ vessel _ .”

“No!”

“Oh!” A delighted giggle escapes your lips, “Is that what sets you off? The thought of him being Lucifer’s new vessel? Well that’s  _ if _ he survives, you know most vessels he takes their eyes burn and bleed and they’re practically cooked from the inside out.”

He’s moving forward, the trembling knife in his hands.

“And what do you plan to do? Stop me? Stop him?” You laugh. “Sure, keep thinking that. Your family is cocky enough to think that they can use me, that this deal will actually  _ work _ . But come here and I’ll tell you a little secret, a  _ flaw _ in this plan.”

He’s stupid enough to agree, he inches closer his dagger raised and you’re watching the tip of it with feigned interest before flicking your eyes back up at him. Once he’s close enough he leans in and you slam against the chains, startling him enough that the knife he’s still clutching stabs you in the stomach out of defensive reflex.

It hurts, agonizing and like fire has ignited in your stomach and a muffled cry as you bite down into your arm.

“Sh-Shit!” He yanks the knife out and you groan out, feeling the front of your clothes soak with blood. Sweat immediately beads against your forehead as your heart pumps faster.

“Look what you’ve gone and done.” You whisper on shaky breath and he’s bolted out of the room calling for help. But you have no time to waste, instead you watch your own blood pool onto the ground.

It takes considerable effort to fight back the dark dots dancing in your vision, and to continue to drag your bare feet against the ground. You knew the symbols by heart, you knew the  _ ritual _ by heart. It only needed a blood sacrifice and oh look, you could provide that too.

A cold shiver wracks you as you finish up the last of the symbols, bare feet coated in blood like the rest of your front and your body is barely able to keep itself upright. Teeth chattering as you begin the spell, standing within the center and pressing all your weight into the iron cuffs, the only thing able to support your weight once your legs give out.

The door slams open the same time the blinding light engulfs the room, it’s warm and  _ hot _ and it feels oddly like home.

“Lucifer,” You breathe out, when the light dies down and he slowly turns, his head tilting toward you before his entire body turns on a dime. “Glad you could drop by.” You joke, but he isn’t smiling. Maybe he really would kill you after this.

Instead his hands are gentle, the iron restraints are gone with a tug of his fingers - tossed across the room. Your body feels entirely heavy, and you slump forward into his arms that catch you, pulling you closer as he knees down on the ground to better accommodate you.

“[Name],” His voice trembles slightly, and you blink away the black dots tilting your head to look at him, thinking that it must have been your imagination. “Why did you leave?”

Your hand lifts up to his lips and you can feel yourself slipping away, the things you kept to yourself out of pride seeming insignificant. The shame, pride, guilt, sadness, none of it seemed to matter, it all seemed so  _ silly _ in the face of death so there was no embarrassment over admitting any of it to him in this lucid state.

“I didn’t want to hold you back,” You glance to the side and you can see the reaper standing there out of the corner of your eyes, and your hand clutches onto Lucifer’s arm enough for it to grab his attention.

“Leave,” It’s not a question, nor a statement it is a  _ command _ and you can see the hesitation that flicks across the reaper’s face for just the briefest of seconds before it filters back to the neutral expression. But the reaper does not move, instead he is still watching you, carefully, and pulls out his watch.

It’s what sets him off, an angry snarl past his lips and the room is ignited with a blinding light again that you cringe against. When it’s gone there’s nothing but a burned mark where the reaper once stood, and a hand against your stomach makes you gasp in pain and surprise.

“Shh, shh.” It hurts, like a thousand pins against your stomach amplified. You attempt to writhe away but Lucifer holds you steady, a pained look on his face and one when the wound is gone does he pull his hand away to pull you closer, his lips pressing against your forehead. Everything goes dark and your body goes limp in his arms, oblivious to the destruction he is about to unleash on your captors, onto the whole  _ town _ .

You wake to comfort, to warm fingers tracing your jaw and across your lips. Blinking away the blurriness accompanied by being knocked out, turning your head to see Lucifer propped up beside you. His elbow against the pillow and head in the propped up hand, while his free one continues to trace your lips and chin, thumb brushing across your cheek.

“Lucif-” You stop when his finger presses against your lips and you look at him, confusion filling you up but oh God how he was so  _ beautiful. _

“You almost died,” There’s a pained expression on his face that makes your heart drop into your stomach, but you say nothing as his finger traces your lips. “Are you so eager to get away and leave?”

You wanted to quickly shout no, to tell him how  _ wrong _ that assumption was but the tears burn against your eyes and you look down, away in guilt and shame. You had not wanted to leave, but you thought it would have been the best - some demons questioned him with you, a  _ human _ around. He was supposed to hate them, where did that leave you?

“[Name],” You look at him and he presses his lips against yours, tasting the salt from your tears that drip down. “You are not allowed to leave.”

Anxious laughter bubbles up, lips barely brushing against each other as you laugh and he’s watching you curiously. Fascinated by you, and completely enamoured by you in every way, his eyes take in your [color] hair, the small details of your face until he knows he has them memorized.

“Is that a threat?” He smiles back at your bold comment, pressing his lips hard against yours.

“Yes,” He breathes against your lips, pressing chaste kisses in between your laughter as he rolls on top of you.

“What will you do to me?”

“To you? Nothing, I will burn down everything and everyone who takes you and I will build you a  _ kingdom _ fit for its queen.  _ My queen.” _


	2. Following [Supernatural: Lucifer x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings apply: Blood, violence, swearing

He seethes when he sees you with another man, the blood in his vessel practically boils. He knows the expression on your face, he knows each and every twitch of your muscles and how it defines you, how you  _ feel _ without you needing to say it. The discontent look on your face as you take a sip of your whiskey, looking away from the man who was supposed to  _ replace _ him. To replace him with such a filthy  _ ape  _ makes his fists clench, his jaw tighten, the ape could barely be classified as that with how poorly he treated you. One arm slung around your shoulders abruptly and the forced smile on your face, the tense shoulders that spoke  _ volumes _ that he couldn’t see.

Not like Lucifer could.

He knew how you felt, why you left him and your reasons for doing so. You were prone to bouts of restlessness, fidgeting in your own skin like you couldn’t stand the body God had given you. You wandered across the Earth and for the first time since God, Lucifer had  _ followed. _ It was foreign to him, but you were an entire enigma, you knew who he was - his goal, his hatred and you still smiled at him. He wondered if this was what Gabriel meant, but the ache of his brothers passing reminds him not to think of it.

_ “We were never a species meant to last long,” _ He hears your voice during the first few times he interacted with you. There was that urge to  _ fly _ on broken wings, that fidgeting feeling just being around you, restlessness that kept his mind preoccupied for days.  _ “There is good, but we will destroy ourselves before we save ourselves." _

He never tied you down much like he wanted to, keep you by his side until he figured out every single tick that made you,  _ you _ . But that would take away from your nature that he desired to watch, you flowed like the rivers around the fires in his hell, avoiding his blames and washing over him. It was breathtaking as it was frustrating, he wanted to understand you but the more he knew the less he understood.

He wanted to wipe the planet of your kind, and you had left him afraid that you would keep him from his desires.

_ “Why,” _ He remembers asking the night you were leaving, the bitter tears and smile on your face that pained him.

_ “Even monsters deserve the chance to be loved.” _

You had pressed a kiss to his cheek and left that night, left him standing in the old ruined cathedral where he had made a temporary home out of. A mockery, one that you had laughed and danced between the broken pews singing praises and prayers.

But you had been  _ happy _ then, the smile on your face hadn’t been forced. He didn’t need to force it there, you had stood up and danced willingly, shaking all the tense muscles out to invisible music that he watched. Wondering just how strange and beautiful you could be, how it was even possible - how had his  _ father _ made something as enigmatic and untouchable as you were to him?

He hadn’t wanted to burn you, to take away that light that burned so brightly inside of you. Even though every instinct he had told him to lock you away and keep you to himself, he knew that you wouldn’t be  _ you _ if he did that. Not what fascinated him and confused him at the same time, so he let you walk and once you were far enough away he burned the cathedral down in his anger.

And then he followed you.

Flowers bloomed in your steps and each one he took behind you burned them all away. You traveled far, further than he thought you would have and you didn’t look back even when your shoulders hunched and you mouth covered your painful cries.

He had planned to wait until you returned to him  _ willingly _ but he couldn’t stand to watch it. The perverse touches against you, the tight lipped smiles that graced your lips. The way you carefully shrugged his arm off your shoulders and pressed yourself further into the counter, making yourself less available to the man who couldn’t take a hint.

You knew spells, you could castrate the man with a snap of your fingers but you chose not to, simply gritting your teeth and sipping down the whiskey that burned your throat, if the way your eyes watered was any indication. Lucifer hadn’t taken you for a whiskey drinker, or one to drink  _ at all _ and it only showed how much he still didn’t know you and how much he  _ wanted _ to.

His restraint and patience all but shattered when he saw the hand slip onto your thigh, and before you could wave your hand and whisper the spell Lucifer had moved. One step forward and his wings carried him behind you, one hand gently on the small of your back while the other held the man’s in a vice grip. The heat and strength from his hand causing the man to give a startled yelp and cry, a beg to be let go but Lucifer was only smiling, tight lipped like you had been previously.

“I think you need to learn some manners, can’t you see her body language says  _ no _ ?”

He wanted to fight, and Lucifer was going to let him. The rage was pouring in his veins and the eerie red of his eyes began to bleed through his vessel, a haunting and demonic look fit to scare anyone straight. 

“Sh’yours?” It comes out a slur, the wasted breath of the man making Lucifer wrinkle his nose in disgust, releasing the wrist he held and leaving behind a burn mark of it.  _ A reminder, _ Lucifer tells himself as he waves away the putrid breath.

“Yes,” It comes out in a tone that bodes no argument. It’s not a demand, it’s a  _ statement _ and he could feel the flutter of pride in his chest.

_ You were his _ .

“Shoulda kept her on a leesh,” He speaks again, slamming his drink down and throwing you a disgusted look. “Woman can’t keep her hands to herself.”

It was a lie, he knew it was one. He had watched and though you had agreed for some unfathomable reason to this date- this  _ arrangement _ you hadn’t once done as he was lying about.

“Sinners go to hell you know,” His hand moves and press to the man’s forehead, and soon he’s screaming and crying for help. Patrons of the establishment scream and run, the walls shake and tremble and glass breaks and the body hits the ground, burnt and indistinguishable from what it once was.

There are hunters, fearful but willing as they take out their weapons and he’s still so angry. The hand on your thigh had him seeing  _ red _ in more ways than one, and while you took another sip of your whiskey he released the frustration on the rest of those willing to fight him.

It was unfair, but it felt _ good _ to indulge in that senseless violence. His fist hitting their flesh and he could understand why your species liked to  _ fight _ , to feel the bones breaking beneath his knuckles, the skin tearing and when he was done playing with them it was only a split second before they joined the other guy. Burned bodies crumpled onto the floor and burnt flesh that made your nose wrinkle in disgust as you downed the rest of your drink.

You’re quiet and Lucifer watches you carefully, there’s a small part of him that awaits some form of anger from you. No one, not even got liked the anger he possessed and it’s why he was cast out in the first place - the anger at humankind. But you set the glass down carefully avoiding the shards of broken glass from broken lights and mirrors, gently wiping a spot clean for you to rest your elbows onto the bar.

“Why are you here?” Your voice is quiet when you finally turn to look at him, and he can see the way your eyes burn with unshed tears and he takes a step closer but you hold your hand up, not wanting him to get closer. For once he doesn’t listen, moving close enough to lean down and press his forehead against the back of your neck while his hands snake around your waist gently.

“Lucifer,” You repeat yourself quietly and there’s a spark of possession in his veins, of demanding and  _ taking _ but he shoves it all down. You would not be the same if he simply  _ took _ , and you were the only thing God created that he can say he truly cared for.

Truly loved.

“I can’t let you go,” It’s barely a whisper, and there’s the underlying tone of  _ won’t let you go _ unspoken on his lips as he closes his eyes. His forehead resting carefully against your neck, there’s only so much time before the place becomes bustling with activity at the destruction.

You move to stand and he reluctantly releases you, taking a step back and watching you carefully. Prepared to follow, but you’re staring at him and he can read you and opens his hand for you to take, and when you do the both of you are gone in a split second.

The soft sound of crickets and toads fill up the air when he gently sets you down onto the grass, and he could swear that flowers bloomed beneath your feet when you took off your shoes and held them in your hands. Swinging your arm with them as you began to walk across the meadow, directionless. He follows.

“I love you,” He freezes in his step, watching as you slow down until you’re standing still and looking up at the midnight sky. The cool summer breeze plays with the stray strands of your hair, the moon reflecting off of you like an ethereal and untouchable and unattainable being.

If he was the sun, hot, burning and unforgiving then you were the moon, beautiful and breathtaking while you guided people through the dark.

“But that’s why I left,” You sound broken and he wants to move closer but his feet are rooted to the spot, waiting to hear what you have to say  _ needing _ to know. “What am I to the mighty fallen angel? The same human who he was cast down for hating, you have better things to do then entertain fantasies that will never come true, not really.”

You were human, a human witch. A hated between both humans and the supernatural, the delicate in-between. How could he love something that wasn’t either, but a mixture of things he hated combined? You breathe out a bitter laugh, your free hand moving up to press your palm against your eyes and wiping at them.

“Abaddon had come for a visit,” You turn to face him and his face sours at the name. What had  _ abaddon  _ wanted? “She is fit to be with you, not me. Knows exactly how to restore you to your throne and has every intention of doing so, dedication, ruthlessness.” You could be all those things if you had tried, but you would never stand toe to toe with abaddon, not in this life or the next.

“I was made clear of where I stood, and.. I understand it too.”

Where you stood? Abaddon would be lucky if she managed to get away alive once he found her.

“[Name],” He finally moves, unhinges his feet from the ground where they had remained bolted when you had turned to him with that heartbreaking look on your face. Bitter defeat but understanding and acceptance, and that frustrated him - he didn’t want you to give up so easily. But considering who had spoken to you, he didn’t doubt abaddon hadn’t given you a chance and probably wouldn’t have. He stands before you, his hands moving to your face to caress your cheeks carefully and there’s a small smile on his face.

There’s beauty and then there’s  _ you _ . “Your place is beside me, and  _ only _ me.” 

The tears drip down and he presses a gentle kiss to your forehead, wrapping his arms around you gently as he attempts to soothe you. Your hesitant hands wrapping around him and it feels strangely  _ right _ and fitting in a way he had never felt before.

“Let’s go home,” He murmurs against your hair, gently swaying the two of you back and forth but pulls back slightly to look at your face when you laugh.

“You burnt it  _ down _ .”

“And I’ll burn down every other establishment that you leave, and  _ anyone _ who comes to close, and-”

“And where’s home?”

“Anywhere you want.”   


That raises an eyebrow from you.

“Anywhere?”

“I’m King,” He says his voice dark and you can see the red in his eyes. “And I’ll build a castle for the queen.”


	3. Home [Supernatural: John Winchester x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings apply: none

It was surprisingly quiet when you got out of the shower, unusual considering who you shared the house with. But the smell of coffee lures you to it, quickly dressing and making your way down the stairs, the old house creaking beneath each step of its occupants.

“It’s awfully quiet this morning,” You hum out, watching John turn toward you with two mugs of your favorite morning beverage. Taking the mug from his hands and pressing it to your lips, taking a sip and glancing around. “We’re missing two convicts.” You joke, and John laughs under his breath.

“They got wind of something to hunt and were itching to get out.” John confirms and you glance at him eyebrows raised as your lips are still pressed to the side of the warm mug, refreshing from the cool winter air that encased the house.

“And you didn’t go with?”

“Nah, I think we were all getting a little sick of each other.”

You muffle your laughter into another sip of coffee with a look that says  _ you don’t say _ .  

Moving in with the  _ Winchesters _ had been an experience. Dean and Sam at first absolutely loathed you, to put it kindly, and constantly argued with John about his relationship with you. Finally after one big argument you realized where all this pent up frustration had been coming from: They were afraid you were trying to replace Mary in their family dynamics.

It had never even  _ occurred _ to you, to do such a thing. You knew how important his late wife was to him, and how important she was to his kids and though you had initially been upset that was all they thought this was, you had taken the time to speak to Sam and Dean in private. You explained to them as honestly as you could, that yes you loved John but you had  _ no intention _ of replacing  _ anyone _ in their lives. If anything, you had hoped to just be apart of theirs - nothing more or less. They had been skeptical at first, but eventually as time went on and Dean figured out what a mean homemade chicken soup you made (after falling sick), things were starting to smooth out.

You went with them on hunts occasionally, but you preferred your spot in the house as the researcher and one to call if things went sour. It gave Bobby a break from constant phone calls and posing as the FBI and you had one mean boss ass bitch voice to put anyone giving the Winchesters trouble.

It made you feel apart of something, a family when it had been so long since you had one.

“That’s a distant look you got there.” John breaks your thoughts, tearing your gaze away from the drifting snowflakes outside the window.

“Just thinking.”

He steps beside you, taking a sip of his own mug and wrapping his arm around your waist, pulling you close.

“About what?”

“How nice it is to be home.”

He smiles at you and presses his lips against yours. 


	4. Average [Supernatural: Lucifer x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings apply: none

He visits you in your dreams at first, curious as to why you hadn’t come home, concerned even. You laugh the thought off because  _ Lucifer _ being worried for you was more than any dream could actually give you. Squashing down the longing and guilt because what could  _ you _ offer Lucifer? Nothing. You had nothing to give him, except allowing him to stay in your house - but that wasn’t worth noting because he could have just taken it.

You had nothing interesting to give, nothing  _ special _ and nothing unique about you to offer up to someone like him. He was an  _ Angel _ and you.. You were average at best, average grades in college, average family, friends. Nothing really stuck out and screamed  _ this separates me from the rest _ and that was something you struggled with, daily. Overlooked in class, teachers forgetting your name while they remembered others, you blended in with the background and that wasn’t even a talent. You didn’t want to be another piece in the background, you wanted to be special - stand out, but God had dealt you an average life and no matter how much you tried to change it never made a difference.

You were destined to be the background character for someone else’s story, never the lead of your own.

It hurt to think about sometimes, especially the more you thought about how delusional you had been in thinking that Lucifer would want something like  _ you _ . You, who had only recently learned that Angels and Demons actually existed, that  _ God _ was very much alive and Lucifer was very real, and just as beautiful as all the scriptures made him out to be. He had only come to your house because you were average at best, easily overlooked and the perfect place to hide away from prying ‘hunters’ who were on the lookout for him.

You had indulged in the idea that you had stood out to him, but the longer time went on and the more you had stood beside him the more you realized how wrong you were. He chose you because of how easily forgotten you were, it was hard to suspect someone who blended in so easily to the background. Even in dreams the thoughts bring the sting of tears to your eyes, and you press the palms of your hands up against your eyes with a shuddering breath.

You know he arrives when the hard concrete beneath you changes into grass, and the cold air turns into a warm summer breeze. The warmth of the sun against your back and you peel your hands away from your face, ignoring the fact that your eyes are probably red along with your nose. You had never been a elegant or attractive crier.

“You’re avoiding me, and starting to hurt my feelings.” He says quietly, his fingers pressed together as he slowly makes his way up the hill he had placed you on. The blue sky casts a halo of bright white clouds around his head as he stands at the edge of your hill he’s placed you on and a forced laugh crosses your lips.

Drawing your knees up to your chest you wrap your arms around your legs, curling into yourself as if hiding your vulnerability. But that was a laughable thought, if he really wanted to know, no amount of curling into yourself would stop him.

“I am not, I’ve been busy with classes and exams.” You lie smoothly, a lie you’ve told your parents when you didn’t want to come home or a lie you’ve told friends when you didn’t want to hang out.

“I haven’t been alive longer than the entire human race to fall for such a lie,” He says casually and you skirt your eyes away from him, lacing your fingers together tightly until your knuckles are white.

“It’s not polite to invade my dreams,” You try to change the subject and Lucifer only stares at you with a bemused expression on his face.

“I wouldn’t have to if you weren’t avoiding me.”

You didn’t want to argue that you  _ weren’t _ avoiding him because you  _ were _ and he was right, you couldn’t lie to him and get away with it. But you didn’t want to face the truth, because you were still trying to come to terms with it - that you weren’t anything special to him. You were the average girl he’d leave behind once he no longer needed a spot to hide away in, not that he  _ needed _ to hide.

A frustrated groan mixed with another sting of tears against your eyes and you untangle your fingers and thread them through your hair, tugging on the strands. It hurt to think about and you didn’t want to deal with your feelings - your inability to cope with the fact that Lucifer would never care about you, you were too  _ average _ for that.

“[Name],” His voice is quiet, tilting his head down a fraction to look at you but you’re unwilling to meet his gaze.

This was still your dream and his visits had made you aware of how easy it was to manipulate them to get away. You didn’t want to face the truth, not right now.

“I have to go.” Your voice cracks, and Lucifer twitches, ready to stop you but the dream melts away and you wake up on the floor in your friend’s bedroom. A shuddering breath as you wipe away the stray tears with the palms of your hands, hoping you hadn’t made any noise in your sleep. Lucifer commented once or twice that occasionally you would mutter in your sleep, incoherent but things that bothered you that you were trying to work out.

The morning goes by quickly, quizzing yourself on the way to campus for the exams you have. The pencil feels heavy and so do your eyelids, the words on the test fill your head with cotton and you’re frustrated and exhausted all at the same time. So when the letters on your exam paper start to move around you blame it on your exhaustion and rub at your eyes, but they’re still moving.

_ Look up. _

Your gaze slowly drags up and it’s only then that you notice the entire room is completely silent, no one is moving and your gaze falls on Lucifer standing in the front of the room. He doesn’t look  _ pleased _ to say the least, and your stomach clenches and there’s a thousand lies on your tongue that you swallow down.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well you don’t give me any time to talk anywhere else.” He’s pressing his fingers together in the familiar fashion as he slowly makes his way up the aisle of desks toward yours. “Are you going to tell me why you are avoiding me?”

You didn’t want to deal with this, not now, not  _ today _ but he wasn’t giving you an option. The familiar sting against your eyes lets you know that they’re slowly turning red and you drop your pencil to rub at your face stubbornly. Your nose burns, your eyes burn, your chest hurts and the anxious butterflies manage to tie down your tongue.

But he waits.

“I-I don’t,” Your voice and lips tremble, and you fight back the tears that threaten to spill as you try to get how you feel  _ out _ . But it’s not something you do, not something you’re used to. You’re the one in the background, keeping everything to yourself because you just didn’t quite fit in anywhere enough to express them. “Why do you even  _ care _ ?” You finally turn to look at him, the corners of your lips twitching down against your will.

It’s easier to just ask him, to accuse him, to throw the blame all at his face and though he knows that’s exactly what you’re doing he takes a seat on the edge of your desk. There’s no anger on his face, nothing like you were expecting - after all why would he give someone as  _ average _ as you the time of day? Or allow you to accuse  _ him _ ?

“Why do you even want me around? I’m- I’m-” You inhale sharply and look away, glaring at the front of the room. “I’m just.. A nobody, nothing special. Not some.. Some..  _ hunter _ or demon, or angel. I’m one of the things you  _ hate _ so- I don’t. Why?”

It spills past your lips and the tears make their way down your cheeks and you rub them away furiously. Clenching your teeth together because  _ god damnit _ why did he have to come around and make everything complicated? Why did he come into your life if all he was going to do was make you aware of how small you were, insignificant and how much you felt you didn’t fit in.

He sighs and shifts on your desk, you glance up at him and he’s looking up at the ceiling with his hands folded in his lap.

“You humans are so emotional.”

If he was going to berate you, then you didn’t want to hear it. You had enough torture of being in love with him and knowing he didn’t love you back, but to hear him berate you? It would hurt a little too much, but your body won’t respond when you want to get up and you shoot him a pained glare.

“You’ve done enough running away from me,” He keeps you rooted to your seat and your face scrunches up as you look away.

“If you’re just going to make fun of me I don’t want to hear it,” Your voice cracks and the tears drip down but you can’t move your hands to wipe them away, he’s got you frozen in place. “You’re avoiding me because you think I care that you’re not something else?”

Your lips tremble and you bite down on your lower one, furrowing your eyebrows and looking away from him. The only comfort you have since you can’t escape the situation, he was kind enough to allow you to look away from him, it was something at least.

“I’m nothing.. I’m, I’m  _ human _ . I’m not- I’m not even a good one,” You laugh bitterly and you desperately want to rub at your face but he’s still got you frozen. “I’m nobody special, I’m.. I’m average in life. I don’t, I can’t understand why you are hanging around. Why do you even care?”

“Who says you’re average?”

Your eyebrows furrow, and you grit your teeth.

“I  _ am _ average, I have nothing unique-”

“Says who?”

You floundered for words, why did it matter who said it?

“It doesn’t matter-”

“Says  _ who _ ?”

“Me!” You ground out, frustrated because why did it matter who said it? It was the truth and it didn’t explain anything you wanted- no,  _ needed _ to know.

His hands gently press up against your cheeks and you flinch but he’s careful, making you look up at him as his thumbs brush against the stray tears.

“You’re not average, you are  _ humble _ . You don’t think you’re special but you’re  _ modest _ . You don’t look down on others, you don’t get angry when you think someone else is prettier or  _ better _ than you.  _ You _ are what God created perfectly.”

A sob makes its way out and you clench your eyes tightly because you can’t bring yourself to look at him, because he’s  _ lying _ and it hurts in the worst way. He hated humans, so why was he being so kind?

“You are not how you see yourself, how  _ I  _ see you. You think you’re average, the sidelines - I’ve heard how you think of yourself. You are the only thing holding yourself back of being the star of your story, you are not forcibly on the sidelines watching. You are  _ waiting _ until you are strong enough to take the lead, and that in itself is beautiful.”

“You hate humans,” You blurt out, opening your eyes to see his amused expression.

“No, I hate that I was to love them more- to bow to them instead of my father. You are his creations, and  _ you _ are his perfect one.”

You were always an ugly crier, the tears and snot threatening to slip out and he releases the hold on you. Allowing you to furiously wipe away at your face and curl into yourself, his hand brushing against the back of your neck as you bury your face into your hands. Soothing circles rubbed against the skin there as you hiccup into your hands.

“Are you going to keep avoiding me?”

You can’t bring yourself to look up at him so instead you shake your head back and forth and hear him sigh softly. His hands slipping beneath your chin to lift your head up and leave you stunned as his lips gently press against your own for the briefest of seconds.

“I’ll see you at home?” His forehead is against yours and you give a weak nod, sniffing once and he smiles softly. A beautiful smile that melts your heart before the rustle of feathers and he’s gone - the entire room moving once more and you look down at your exam. Too exhausted emotionally to really  _ want _ to continue it - maybe you can feign illness and take a makeup later. To your surprise the answers are all filled out, and at the bottom the small moving text catches your eye.

_ You’re welcome. _

A laugh slips past your lips and you quickly cover your mouth, standing up to hand in your completed exam.

You had someone waiting at home, after all.


	5. Jealousy [Legend of Zelda: Dark!Link x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings apply: minor violence

You’ve been with him since the beginning and he’s practically attuned to the magic that hums within your veins. A sense of familiarity and _home_ that all he needs to do is close his eyes and wait for the tendrils of your magic to brush against his senses, and then he can follow it back to _you_. So when he closes his eyes and searches, it’s to his annoyance and frustration that you are not alone - no in fact you are in the presence of one of Ganon’s new _pets_. Another mage, one who practices different things than you did, so when you had learned of theirs you had asked them to teach you a bit of it. At first he hadn’t thought much of it, hone your magic so you could further everyone’s agenda, it was a win-win in every sense. That is until the mage started to get friendly with you, and the only way to put it was that it made his blood _boil._ The sly glances and touches during practice, when you passed in the hall the mage would immediately take your attention away from him and soon you were no longer at his side. It irked him at first, not understanding why he was so frustrated at you for reaching out to learn new types of magic until it all clicked into place.

He was _jealous_.

With that revelation came a possessive nature and an attempt to keep you away from him. Menial errands back and forth that weren’t worth your time but kept you preoccupied and away from Ganon’s pet. He could sense your growing frustration with him and the tasks he gives you, the way your magic flares out in any angry spike when he asks you to do something far below your actual ability. Collecting things, _cleaning_ things, your magic dripped with irritation and in the small space you shared it was almost suffocating. But he was doing it to keep you safe, the mage was new - wasn’t a _creation_ of Ganon’s but someone who came willingly and pledging their loyalty. Link knew of loyalty, if there was anything that installed on him from his other half was that overflowing sense of it.

The mage had ulterior motives, maybe Ganon saw it or maybe he didn’t. Link didn’t particularly _care_ one way or another, but when he saw the mage creeping along the hallways looking for you - he could see red slipping into  his already illuminated eyes.

“Have you seen-” The mage begins to ask but the unsheathing of the mock master sword against his throat stills him. The easy going expression immediately fading away and instead there’s irritation there, arrogance, and it makes the hand around his mock master blade all the tighter.

“That’s not very nice, what would [Name] think if she saw you doing this?”

“That I have my reasons.” There’s a sneer against the mage’s face and suddenly there’s a dark illuminating light filling up the room. Dark tendrils of the magic reaching out to grab Link who easily slips away from it. But the tendrils - the energy - that comes from them is far different from your own. It makes his skin crawl with disgust, like it was alive in some twisted manner - something grotesque. Had you been learning this magic? Had he been _allowing_ this magic to taint your own? The stark contrast between the two was nauseating.

“Your friend is quite the magician, I was hoping to recruit her.” The mage speaks as he draws enough distance between them and Link can only scowl, twisting the blade in his hand before he presses against the cold tile of the dark castle - ready to put an end to the mage and its magic.

Something nudges against your conscious, a soft brush like a feather ghosting across your cheek has you jerking into an upright position. The books around and piled on your lap all collapsing onto the ground as your heart beats rapidly, a sensation of unease crawling through your skin - a familiar feeling that always accompanies a dreadful outcome.

You close your eyes, taking a deep breath as you allow your magic around the castle to move - vibrate within the walls. This was your _home_ and you had left residue magic around every nook and cranny, and it’s only when you locate where Link is that you realize what the disturbing feeling is. The books on your lap are all tossed to the floor, scrambling to your feet as you dart out of the hallway and follow the lingering traces of your magic that pulse - leading you to the direction.

“Link!” You’re breathless when you get there, a hand over your chest and your magic reaches out to deflect the blade that would have severed your friends head. The mock master sword goes flying, landing straight up in the ground several feet away and the ruby eyes are on you - anger, disgust, _betrayal_ and it hurts to see it but you’re also hurting. How could he do that?

“What are you doing?!” He’s volatile, angry, outraged and not thinking and so you shove your magic against him to throw him away from your friend who’s on the ground, clutching their wounded arm.

“Ah, [Name].” His voice is quiet as you rush to his side, drawing forth the residue magic to begin healing the gash inflicted on him. “I don’t know what came over him- I had asked where you were when he _attacked_ me.”

You twisted your lips into a frown, trying to drown out his words as you continued to heal the wound. Watching the magic knit the skin back together and the blood disappear, your trembling fingers encased in his own when he could move his arm again. Pulling you both to your feet and he clutches your hands to his chest, a pitiful look on his face but there’s something off - the magic in the air ripples with each word and it feels _sick._

“I had hoped to approach you in a less.. Direct manner but please, accompany me. Ganon- _Link_. You are worth more than what they could possibly give you as their _lackey_.”

The magic rippled, twisted and turned like it was _angry_ and you knew it wasn’t coming from you and Link, your Link, didn’t possess that kind of control over magic. It came from one person, and the disgusting, nauseating feeling was the lies spilling from his mouth, and you are ready to decline - hope to ease the situation.

“Let her go.”

There’s the glow of the master sword against the side of his throat, and the hands around yours tighten enough to make you flinch. Make your own magic cry out in pain - enough that Link could pick up on it and he did. Seeing red as his sword immediately pulled back, faster than the eye could follow as it came back around to severe his head and you closed your own eyes and flinched away as much as you could. Expecting a spray of blood, of _something_ from his severed head but instead there is only the comfort of familiar hands on your waist, setting you down gently several feet away from the collapsing body.

“What-” You’re confused, pressing into Link enough to see the body on the ground is nothing more than a doll - a mannequin for the puppet master.

The hands around your waist immediately let go, the dark look on his face has you shrinking and glancing away from him. Hoping he wouldn’t be too angry with you but knowing that he had every right to be - the soft tendrils of your magic reaching out against his skin to test the waters. Your eyes clench when he moves, gritting your teeth and awaiting something - you didn’t know what. Link had never hit you, or hurt you before and you weren’t sure what to expect.

You had never made him this _angry_ as he was now.

But there was no blow, slap to the face or wrist, instead there’s a soft pressure on the back of your neck that startles you forward. His forehead pressing against yours with both of his eyes closed,

“You are mine.”


End file.
